<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DND thing 3 gwin and others by akseltheboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611305">DND thing 3 gwin and others</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akseltheboy/pseuds/akseltheboy'>akseltheboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akseltheboy/pseuds/akseltheboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DND thing 3 gwin and others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gwin would sigh she was quite frankly horny. It had been at least a month since she had last fucked anyone. And the last time it was one of those shitty Braavosi whores which was all her current job gave her access to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would stand up walking out onto the deck of the Bravossi galley her employer had given her command of. It was quite a competent ship. But she had to take on a Bravossi crew, except her officers. They were all Iron born men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she stepped out onto the deck she would see her First Mate Conrad Drumm disciplining one of their crew for not properly handling the torsion spring which caused it to snap when he tried to testfire it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conrad was a young man a year older than her related to her by marriage to one of her cousins. So when she took him onto her crew he quickly rose through the ranks, until he was the second mate. Her former first mate, Gelmarr, an old tough man who was born to a whore in Lordsport. He was nearly 7 feet of height all muscle and scars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Gelmarr tried to challenge Conrad to a duel. Within two minutes, the du resulted in Gelmarr being thrown over the side of the ship with his own axe embedded in his forehead. Conrad was immediately promoted to first mate and a replacement found for his last role. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Conrad noticed his captain looking at him after he was done with his duty he would sigh. “We are going to have to get a new torsion spring for the Ballista. This fool couldn’t figure out a simple task. what do you wish for me to do with him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwin thought about it for a moment. “Make him clean the exterior of the ship for a month and the cost of the spring will come from his pocket.”  She said which caused Conrad to nod approvingly and the crewmate to sigh in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the person who cleaned the exterior last?” Conrad asked as he handed the crewman off to another officer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Train him to handle the ballista maintenance.” She said with a smirk which caused Conrad to laugh before getting the officer to handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwin would then look around the deck before shouting: “Men, as soon as you are done with your current task. You have the evening off, go fuck all the whores and drink all the ale you want. Except you, you begin on your new job now” She said pointing to the new ship cleaner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the men would cheer before going back to their tasks trying to finish them as fast as possible. Gwin would then turn to Conrad: “Conrad, would you mind joining me in the captain’s quarters” She said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Drumm would be a bit shocked before nodding: “As you command captain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwin would open the door to her quarters letting him in. As he looked around he would see a quite bare, The best thing about it was the bed, which looked fit for a Westerosi lord. Everything else looks plain but well built. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would then walk over to her liquor cabinet saying to Conrad: “Sit down, which drink do you prefer” Conrad would sit down before saying: “A good mead what else?” Gwin would chuckle “Ahh a true ironborn.” She said closing the cabinet holding two jugs of mead giving him one of them before sitting down in her own seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So captain why did you want to speak with me?” He asked as he began to drink his glass of mead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I can admit that the only reason I did so was because I wanted to fuck you.” She said with a smirk sipping her mead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conrad would chuckle at the future heiress of The isles. “Well Gwin if you want to then I am willing, not every day you get the heiress of the isles wanting to jump on your cock” He said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwin would laugh before taking off her shirt exposing her toned stomach, breasts hold tight to her body with bindings. She would then sit herself down in his lap kissing him upon the lips while her arms wrapped around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would lean into the kiss while his hands traveled to her ass feeling it up. She would then feel his erection growing making her smirk happy he had that reaction to her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You taste wonderful.” He said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would smirk at him before taking off her bindings showing her tits off to him. He would smile moving to kiss the breast causing her to groan in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he played with her tits she would remove his shirt liking his nicely muscled chest. He would then pull back from her tits with a smirk: “I must say you do look so much better without clothes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would laugh: “Well thank you, I can agree your muscle look so much better bare.” She would then grasp at his clothed cock with a smile: “Shall we get to the main event?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should, how would you like it?” He asked with a smirk giving her a slap to the ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, what would you like. Me to bend over the desk so you can fuck me hard and prober or me to ride your cock. Maybe to take me the good old style on the bed” She would say with a smirk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bend over the desk” He said in a commanding tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwin loved it, she loved when a man spoke to her like that, she also liked to be in charge. But that was what happened most of the time as people were afraid to be commanding with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would comply with his orders standing up from his lap bending herself over the deck waiting for him to make his move. She would feel a hand feeling up her ass before he pulled down her pants, she would hear him say. “Very nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would gasp as she felt him slap her ass. She would then smile as she heard his pants drop to the floor. She would then smile even more as she felt him tease it up and down her cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would then push roughly into her. His entire 8 and a half inch cock getting stuffed deep inside her. She would moan loudly as he did so before saying in a breathy voice: “Fuck me, Ironborn cock is just the best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would lean down so his chest was up against her back before saying while he thrust into her hard: “And Greyjoy cunt is the best.” She would moan while trying to mutter out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He would keep pushing into her at a rough and fast pace. Both of them groaning and moaning as he did so. His hand would travel down to her clit rapidly rubbing which would cause her to moan louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of thrusting, she would tighten around his length which would coincide with his cock twitching both of them were close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwin would come first her cunt tightening around his cock her pussy pulsating a few juices squirting out. This pushed Conrad over the edge his cum getting shot into her womb. As he did that he would put his arms under her picking her up and carrying her to the bed before laying them both down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would make a content sigh as his cock slowly softened inside her. She would turn around and put her arms around him: “That was fucking great.” Conrad nodded in agreement as he pulled the sheet over the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwin would wake up to the sight of her first mate’s handsome face. He was either sleeping or just relaxing with his eyes closed. His cock still resting in her snatch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would smirk before saying: “That was a fun night.” Her lover would nod before saying: “I do agree, I could get used to this. A good fuck and then a warm bed”. She would chuckle before saying: “If you want to we can keep this going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would smile before nodding: “Of course.” He would then draw his now hard cock out of her cunt before pushing it in again beginning another session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would dock in Lys after a w. She would smirk at her men before saying: “Now everyone make sure this boat is all good then go out and fuck as many whores as humanly possible.” They would all cheer before going on with their tasks in a fast manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would turn to Conrad before saying: “Now go out and fuck some whores, as we agreed our relationship is on hold in Lys.” He would nod before leaving her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would walk into her favorite brothel in lys. It was one of the more high-class ones every room being sound proof so one could relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would walk over to the attendant at the reception area. She was a Dothraki girl wearing a dress that was made of practically nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello my lady, what would you wish this evening?” The woman asked. “Two male whores, one larger than me and one quite a bit smaller than me, both of them well endowed and a strap to be in my room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dothraki girl would nod calculating the price for that before saying: “That would be 25 gold. Would you want to sleep here for the night with breakfast in the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl would then pull a string which rang a bell, immediately a guard would walk out of a door nearby saying: “Please follow me” Gwin would nod following the guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then led her to an empty room.“Those two will be here with you shortly.” She would nod walking in as he closed the door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would sit down on the bed waiting for the whores she paid for to arrive. They would do so within 2 minutes. They were both wearing a loose silk shirt and loose silk pants. She would lean back on the bed looking them over: “Take off your clothes”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would comply with their clothes easily coming off. The bigger one was maybe 6’4 muscled with a cock about 6 inches flaccid. The smaller one was around 5’6 barely any muscles but he looked very soft, with a cock about 5 inches flaccid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you are very good, what are your names?” The small one replied: “Lyam” the bigger one replied after him: “Maenar”. She would nod. “Now come shed me of my clothing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would comply moving to the bed starting with her shoes and working their way up until she was as naked as her nameday. She would then look them both over, both of their cocks now hard, Maenar’s cock now about 10 inches, and Lyam’s 9.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you two, before we start. What is your preferred way to fuck?” She asked looking at the two whores were on the beds one on each side of her. Maenar would be the first to respond: “I can of course do anything the customer wants but I prefer to be in charge” Lyam would nod: “I am the exact opposite of him”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then Lyam, make me ready to receive Maenar’s cock” She would order. He would comply moving down on the bed so he could prepare her with his tongue and fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would moan as the whore went down on her. She would kiss Maenar as he put his arms around her. She would enjoy having the smaller whore servicing her while then strong whore kept her within his arms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After maybe a minute of this Gwin would pull out of the kiss before saying: “Very good lyam, now it is time for Maenar to do his duty.” she would say turning around in said whore’s arms. Her ass now pressed up against his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maenar would do as Gwin commanded thrusting his cock into her cunt. She would groan as she pulled the other whore up to her face, before kissing him. As she was thrusted into and the other whore kissed her back she could feel his cock painfully hard against her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would lean out of the kiss saying with a smirk as she panted: “You seem rather excited.” Lyam would nod before saying: “I am, how can I not be?” She would laugh before saying: “Get the strap.” He would nod before leaving the bed leaving her to the rabid thrusts of Maenar.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would return quickly with it. Gwin would smile at him: “Come here let me prepare it for you.” Lyam would be confused as he handed her the strap which was an 8-inch dildo with little bumps on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would smirk as she slightly panted from the fucking. She would then push the dildo all the way down her throat. Her tongue moving around the shaft. Lyam would watch that with an almost thirsty look. She would take it out of her throat with a smirk before moaning as Maenar hit a good spot inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you really want me to do that to your cock.” Gwin smiled at Lyam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me there.” Lyam chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would comply, walking on his knees over to her before placing his cock on her lips, which she immediately swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of this situation, Gwin would moan as she convulsed and tightened around the cocks in her. After she came down from her orgasm she would make the two men pull out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would then smirk at Lyam, “Now help me get the strap on.” He would nod helping her get it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strap covered her cunt but left her ass uncovered, which would leave Gwin in a dilemma. Have her anal virginity taken here, or not receive any pleasure in this phase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would decide to take the first option saying to Maenar: “You're to take me, while I take him. Be careful this is my first time” He would nod as she laid down on the bed pulling Lyam in so his back was up against his front.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would slowly push it into Lyam who would groan in response. As she thrusted into Lyam she felt Maenar slowly push into her anus. She would groan as she felt him slowly push inside her causing her thrust slowing down inside Lyam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Manar thrust into her she would slowly begin he thrust again. They continued in this rhythm for a while with Gwin moving her hand to Lyam’s length stroking it. Gwin came first squirting the strap now getting soaked. She knew the others were close so she ordered still sounding exhausted: “Fucking hell, cum on me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manar would pull out of her moving over to her face stroking his cock. Lyam at the same time would pull himself off her cock doing the same as his larger co-worker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their seed spilling all over her face and chest. She would give a content sigh before saying: “Now, let us pause for a bit and snuggle.” Which they did before beginning again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>